


astra inclinant;

by cloudfairs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ...sort of, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfairs/pseuds/cloudfairs
Summary: " The stars call for us - maybe not in the way we want, maybe not in the way we expect, but they do; All we can do is follow. "&   Angst for the soul. Prompto dies from Ardyn’s hand, the chocobros have to learn how to cope with the fall of their blonde friend.





	astra inclinant;

**Author's Note:**

> Find the story [here on Tumblr](https://argentumvidi.tumblr.com/post/166431632268/astra-inclinant-rating-t-summary-the-stars)

This isn't what they needed right now. Not now, not in a day, not in forever.

But they couldn't change that now, nor tomorrow, nor ever. Ardyn's push, as it seemed, was a bit too hard on their blonde friend. All that was left was a body chained up without breath or soul; even Ardyn didn't expect it for the other - a fight without win. Noctis hated him passionately even more for it.

The first days are long and drawn out; Ignis and Gladio had found a place to properly bury the body of their fallen friend. It's a field of yellow flowers, bright and beautiful under the sun. Noctis doesn't protest against it, but putting his friend down in such a serene place almost _hurts_. Prompto should be alive, laughing and trembling in joy, flashing photos of the place and asking Noctis to pose for him. Instead, Noctis is fixing his clothes on him right, placing his camera over his neck and picking flowers to make into a bouquet. The supposed funneral was tiring and picked at the boys. Noctis only hated himself even more.

The nights are too quiet now when they camp out, they all sit in silence. Any sort of conversation seems to wither away as they all fall silent and stare at the flames crackling, all with the same thing on their minds. Its cut off by Ignis who tells them to get ready for bed - they have a long morning ahead of them.

* * *

Days draw by and they all seem to hold each other by pieces. Noctis wakes up screaming, picturing his best friend dying in such a cold, terrible place. Prompto's always had scars. Noctis had always been there to tell him it was never his fault. Their high school years weren't very kind to him, but Prompto always wore a smile, no matter how hurt he was.

"Noct, don't think it's the best idea to stay inside the tent all day." Gladio's voice was raspy and hoarse, obviously from not talking for days after the incident. Noctis looked over at his Shield and almost broke - Gladio was tired and pale, bags under his eyes from constantly wandering around at night rather than sleeping in. It wasn't a good thing per say, but it kept Gladio busy, and keeping busy meant he didn't have to constantly beat himself up over not being able to save Prompto.

It was like he heard a familiar chuckle when he turned away again. "I..." Noctis wasn't sure what to say. Gladio sat beside him quietly, face downcast at his hands. "I just miss him."

"We're all taking it hard. It's not your fault." But he felt like it was. Gladio didn't seemed convinced with himself either, but he said it anyway. It almost felt like someone was watching them, but Ignis was outside the tent, cleaning up breakfast. They were alone and oh so helpless. What would Prompto have done? Probably pulled out his phone, smile at his friend and offer him a challenge at King's Knight.

Another chuckle seemed to fill the air and Noctis took in a deep breath. "Hm. I'm gonna see if I can beat your high score on King's Knight."

"As if that'll ever happen. You're on."

* * *

Nobody said it would be easy. Moving on is a very difficult thing to do. Sometimes, Noctis wonders, if Luna and Prompto have met now. They're both gone from a beautiful life on Eos, living elsewhere much more tranquil and undisturbed. There were days - much like today - that the Prince just couldn't help but think. The train was moving too fast for him to catch up with his thoughts; sitting with Ignis in silence only made it worse.

"Something on your mind, Noct?" Even blind, he was ever such a gentleman, ever knowing and feeling when Noctis was caught up in the net of his troubles. The turbulence of chaotic thoughts entangling him, like if he were a prisoner to his ownself.

"Do...Do you ever just think of why?" It wasn't exactly what he meant to ask, but the question ate tremendously large holes into his skull and embedded itself in him like an animal seeking shelter. Noctis only wished he could've bitten his tongue; Ignis was still in his seat as if to think of what would be appropriate to say - Noctis knew he always knew what to say - but for once, Noctis realized even Ignis didn't have an answer. "Uh, you could forget it-"

"The stars call for us - maybe _not_ in the way we **want** , maybe not in the way we **expect** , but they do; **_All we can do is follow_** ," Ignis's words were sharp-witted and Noctis could barely understand, "We are beings that follow a life force that is not our own, Noct. We all are given a fate that we do not yet understand and will probably will not until the time arises. Whatever happens to us in our human life will not always make sense - but our souls know deep down why everything happens. All we can do is listen to our soul and take whatever happens at it is."

He's sort of speechless - but then he hears what sounds like his dead best friend's voice clear as day ringing through his ears: _"Iggy still is a tough guy, isn't he?"_ and suddenly it's too warm for him in his cramped up suit and shitty coat. He almost can't breathe - Ignis places his hand over Noctis's own, rubbing circles onto his palm. It's soothing, Noctis feels like he can breathe again. Prompto wouldn't want him to worry - he knows that. Prompto had always been too preoccupied with everyone else's health but his own never mattered. Noctis knew he had to help the others still with him.

"It's like I can still hear him sometimes."

"We all feel the same, then."

It takes him by surprise, "You hear him?"

"...His laughter." His voice is hushed by Gladio, who strolls up to them and signals that they're close to their destination. Noctis is almost at ease that he's not the only one.

* * *

Pain wasn't endless as some people liked to draw it out to be. In fact, sometimes all it feels like is just a pinch - a really hard, cold pinch that takes everything away in a blink of an eye. That's all Noctis can remember as he opens his eyes again, no longer in the throne room, but surrounded by brilliant light. It's breath taking; how beautiful the ever after is astounds him.

"Y'know, most people come and start panicking. I think you're liking this a little too much." The voice shakes his core and Noctis is turning around, eyes locking onto the bright blues of someone he held so close to him. Noctis doesn't say anything, his lips snap shut and his eyes gleam with unshed tears as the blonde comes closer to him, an excited look in his eyes.

"Hey buddy, nice to see you joinin' me again." Prompto grins from ear to ear, forever 20. He holds out his hand with a laugh; it's the same laugh Noctis had heard for years after he left him. For a moment Noctis takes his hand into his own, and its like Prompto's been there with him all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably edit later. Send me prompts at my [Tumblr!](http://argentumvidi.tumblr.com)


End file.
